<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Joey is an Escort by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001353">The One Where Joey is an Escort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chandler is 35, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escorts, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I've been writing for a while but never posted, Joey is hot and 25, Joey the sex worker, M/M, Mentions of Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Non-Explicit, Romance, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler is 35 and decidedly without a warm body to sleep next to. To combat this he hires a handsome escort and finds himself falling in love. How will he live with the secret of his partner's true nature around friends who think he's finally over Monica?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Joey is an Escort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first post- yay! I hope you like it. Trigger warnings for suicidal thoughts though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler was at his wit’s end. That wasn’t something he found himself reaching often, Chandler considered himself a fairly witty person, but still, here he was. At 35 he had a decent, if not clean apartment, good friends and was able to live well and independently, despite this he still wasn’t happy- not really. Because his friends were always pestering him about one thing-</p><p>***</p><p>“I mean why do you still not have a partner Chandler?” Phoebe questioned, she was picking at her nails again. Her long blonde hair fell in curtains over her shoulders, it was distracting, the way it moved against the backdrop of Central Perk’s rainy day crowd. Chandler frowned, he considered asking her why she didn’t have a real mother but forgot about it when he remembered the mother Phoebe had been closest to had killed herself. </p><p>“Same reason you never stopped chewing your hair,” he replied. Phoebe grinned, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh is not having a special somebody a coping mechanism deeply ingrained into you as a child, because I thought that you had smoking!” Chandler sighed, that reminded him how much he wanted a cigarette right now, but somehow he’d rather be uncomfortable than listen to Ross’s pestering. That was when Ross chimed in if chimed was a good descriptor to use for a tall, thirty-something-year-old man.</p><p>“I mean really Chandler, Rachel was the literal cure to my depression, don’t you think having somebody close would be good for you?” he asked. Chandler didn’t want to get sentimental on his friends, but at the same time he didn’t want to deflect with humor anymore,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know guys-” he began, “ever since Monica and I…” </p><p> </p><p>“Honey! That was six years ago,” Rachel’s statement was jarring, and yet so true. Chandler hadn’t had a serious relationship in six years, he hated the memory but the last time he’d had sex it had been with a giggling prostitute. He stood up, throwing on his jacket as he forced his anger down, down, down, until it was buried deep inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>“And so was the 90s, and yet here we are,” he said, punctuating his statement by beginning his approach of the exit. Rachel glanced over her shoulder at him,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I’m sorry, don’t leave like that again!” Chandler slammed the cafe’s door behind him. </p><p>***</p><p>Monica had been the love of his life, he was sure of it. But now that she was gone, something inside of Chandler was gone too. It seemed that in the face of every smiling, laughing woman, he saw her gorgeous smile and twinkling eyes. He couldn’t be with a woman, he hadn’t in years, and his friends, well they’d just have to get used to that. So if they wanted him to get a ‘partner’ then he’d just have to show them exactly what kind of people were interested in a now aging businessman with a below-average appearance and a scar from where his third nipple had been. Wearily, Chandler opened his computer, he was compromising yeah? A partner, but they’d be of his preferred gender. </p><p>An hour later he was on the phone</p><p>“Hello this is ‘Night Lights’ New York’s number 1 escort agency”</p><p>***</p><p>When Chandler opened the door to find Monica’s eyes staring back at him, he almost panicked, then he realized that they weren’t Monica’s eyes. They in fact belonged to a stunningly attractive young man. He looked to be in his early twenties with thick, dark hair and those twinkling black eyes that had reminded Chandler so much of hers. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans and inside of his nose was what looked like a gapped golden bull ring. The man grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Chandler Bing, right?” his voice was laid back and mellow, a little sultry. Chandler did a double take. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the uh- the es-” the man held up one hand, silently signaling Chandler to stop</p><p> </p><p>“So are you not Chandler Bing? because you totally looked like that should be your name!” Chandler turned away, swearing under his breath, this guy was handsome enough to kill! And he thought that Chandler looked like a Chandler, was that good- or bad? Chandler turned back with a fixed smile on his face,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, that would be me, please come in,” Chandler glanced inside, he hadn’t tidied at all before the man came, and he was internally cursing himself now, both for being messy and for wanting to impress a literal sex worker. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mess but- um- actually well it’s just a mess,” he said with a sarcastic grin. The escort frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Joey, what do you want me to call you?” Chandler wondered vaguely if he was supposed to say ‘daddy’ but felt like his friends would notice something off. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing fancy just Chan Chan man should be fine,” he joked. Joey grinned amiably, </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take that to mean Chandler is okay?” Chandler nodded mutely, finally ushering Joey inside.<br/>Joey raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the studio apartment. Chandler was suddenly acutely aware that a precious few people had been here in the past six years. It was well furnished, like something you’d see out of a magazine- but slightly off somehow. The blinds were drawn, casting the room in a dirty, brownish light and there were somehow a few too many empty beer bottles lying around. A few too many cigarettes on the coffee table, all of which had been smoked a little too far toward the filter. A little too much dust- well everywhere. </p><p>“It’s not so bad,” Joey remarked, his voice encouraging, “you smoke?” he added, gesturing to what might have been the entire room. Chandler frowned,</p><p>“You have a problem with that? because my sleep schedule sure does,” he said in a mock-angry tone. Joey chuckled,</p><p>“Nah, Nah no problems, I mean you already know what it does to your body and all that,” he said, punctuating his statement by waving vaguely. Chandler wanted to smile, suddenly a weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- you really don’t mind?” he asked. Joey shrugged, </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t care less, been with a few weirdos and if smoking’s the worst thing you do I think we’re gonna get along just fine,” it was a miracle, Chandler thought, a miracle sent from god. This gorgeous man didn’t mind his worst habit in the slightest, it was well- a miracle. </p><p>“So, give me the debrief, I was told I’d meet some friends, so, how’d we meet?” Chandler put a hand to his chin in faux-thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Well buddy, you know how I’m really stupid?” </p><p>“We met at the club last night,” Joey filled in, “I walked over to you and was all like…hey” he paused, eyes running over Chandler’s slender frame in a way that made the smaller man shiver,</p><p>“How you doin’” Chandler wanted to giggle like a schoolgirl, instead he gulped. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah that’s good,” he replied. Joey, however, burst into laughter, chuckling until tears hovered on his eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, that was a joke- I’m glad you liked it though, really, I’ll do more cheesy stuff for you!” Joey chuckled. Chandler frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“How old were you supposed to be again?” he asked,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m twenty-five, so how old’s my daddy?” Joey replied. It took Chandler a minute to realize that he was Joey’s daddy and that that had been more of the cheesiness, but once he understood it was a good feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty-five, getting old,” he answered. Joey chuckled again,</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, if you think you’re old you’ve never been in the escort business, I usually get real old people, ladies,” he explained. Chandler hoisted himself onto the kitchen table,</p><p>“Well, uh sorry to disappoint,” he joked, internally seething with joy. This was amazing, this male whore loved him- or at least he was good at pretending. Deep down Chandler knew it had to be the latter, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, he himself was ready to do a little pretending to.  </p><p>***</p><p>“Alright gang, I took your advice,” Chandler said, crossing Central Perk to the couch where he and his friends generally sat, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- oh you quit, finally, about time!” Phoebe exclaimed, her lips curving into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“No- I um, found the only person in the world who finds me attractive, but ya know, same thing.” All eyes were suddenly on Joey, who had stepped in after Chandler, he seemed to take up all available space, grinning and holding up his right hand. </p><p> </p><p>“So you guys are the famous friend group I’ve been hearing about?” he chuckled. Phoebe rose from her seat at the couch, there was a palpable tension in which no one spoke, then; </p><p>“Chandler, if you had told us you were gay we would have set you up a long time ago!” It was Rachel, her voice was shrill and mildly aggravated in a way that Joey seemed to find amusing,</p><p>“Nah, Nah!” he exclaimed, “if you guys set him up we wouldn’t have met!” </p><p> </p><p>“So how did you guys meet?” asked Rachel, “oh, and what’s his name?” Phoebe questioned as if it was some revolutionary interrogatory statement. Chandler felt his face going red as he realized that Joey’s powerful arm was encircling his waist, </p><p>“We met at the club and-” “and his name’s Joey!” Chandler interrupted, his voice a little shrill, oh god they were so close, he could feel his escort’s body heat. Wait, was Joey even his real name? What if it wasn’t, did escorts give their real name to their- clients?</p><p>“You guys are great together, I can already tell!” Chandler guided Joey to the couch as he replied,</p><p>“Yeah thanks, Pheebs, although I was hoping to score at least a radical out of ten,” as they sat down, Phoebe responded,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, but a great’s like, even better than a radical, or is it the other way around, I don’t really know!” Joey chuckled and to Chandler’s surprise, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, his breath was hot. It sort of tickled.<br/>“I like these guys, let’s really impress them yeah?” With that, he planted a kiss on Chandler’s forehead. Chandler was sure that he was going to die as Joey threaded their fingers together, nodding companionably at something Ross had just said. He could tell that things might just be ok. </p><p>***</p><p>Of course, Joey knew how naive it was of him to be falling in love with a client on their first night together. But somehow he couldn’t help himself, of course, the old ladies were all nice people, summoning him to fancy events and getting him into special clubs where he could meet the celebrities he’d once dreamed of being. But this Chandler guy was something special, something different, he could feel it. And that feeling was why he was sitting in this cafe, with Chandler curled under his arm, leveraging every trick he knew to make their relationship seem real. Phoebe, Ross and Rachel seemed like nice people, Phoebe was oddly familiar somehow, but Joey guessed it was because she looked like every other blond hippie he’d met in the past year. Rachel was pretty enough, but not his type- mostly because she was well a she. And Ross, Ross seemed like someone who’d be named Ross, he was serious, a little bossy even but smart and sophisticated. </p><p> </p><p>“So, tell us Joey, where’s your family from?” Ross asked, leaning forward in the heavy armchair he was enthroned in. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re Italian, only know the bad words though” Joey explained, Phoebe clapped her hands in excitement,</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh-ooh can you teach us some,” she requested. </p><p>“Nah, Chandler would kill me, he wants to be the only cool one,” Joey said, shaking his head, in reality, he hadn’t spoken a word of Italian since his family died, but it wasn’t like he was going to tell these strangers that, no matter how nice they seemed. Chandler frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“So in a room with Ross in it I’m the one with murderous intent,” he complained. Ross chuckled, stirring his coffee and Joey gave Chandler’s hand an affectionate squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you wanna get on Ross’s case, I’m pretty evil myself,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Chandler’s forehead,</p><p>“Oh no a kiss, that really does emphasize your point about being evil Joey,” Chandler deadpanned, earning a giggle from Phoebe. </p><p>“You two are so close already,” Rachel remarked, then, tousling her hair she added, “guess you’ve already, heh, done it huh?” Ross looked up disapprovingly, but Joey smiled, glancing at a grinning Chandler, <br/>“Not quite yet, maybe tonight though huh?”</p><p>***</p><p>Chandler rolled over in bed, acutely aware of the chilly night air on his bare skin as he lit himself a cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>“So how’d it feel?” Joey asked, his voice smug and charming. Chandler frowned, staring at the wall, </p><p> </p><p>“How do I say this Joe…” Chandler trailed off, then gesturing with his arms he next to shouted, </p><p> </p><p>“It fucking awesome!” in response, Joey chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it too,” he said, wrapping his arms around Chandler’s chest to plant a hot kiss on his cheek. Chandler wanted to buy a private island and dedicate it to this man. He was utterly amazing, perfect, the best thing since- since her. Suddenly, tears were gathering on Chandler’s lashes, he choked on his cigarette and for the first time in a long time he put it aside. If any time was the time to leverage his use of an escort it was now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Joe,” he began, he was a little nervous about opening up but Joey- they really seemed to be hitting it off didn’t they? That was when Joey stood up,</p><p> </p><p>“twelve o’clock,” he murmured, stretching in a way that emphasized his powerful shoulders. Chandler stared up at him, confused and hurt, he’d only paid for half the night sure but- but Joey was a sex worker. The realization hit Chandler like a wave as Joey slipped into his pants. Joey wasn’t a normal person, even if Joey did like Chandler, Joey didn’t have a choice, they could never be together because of the money that passed between them every time. </p><p>Joey couldn’t start going out with him lest he lose a possibly lucrative client. And then of course there was the fact that Joey probably didn’t like him, because of the pretending. Because he was a sex worker, he was obviously pretending. Self hatred surged through Chandler like a wave as he watched Joey shrugging on his top. It wasn’t like now that he’d got a taste, he was going to stop.</p><p>***</p><p>He’d known he’d run across her eventually, neither of them had been able to give up on their old haunt of Central Perk and they had had their fair share of awkward encounters. But upon entering the coffee house that chilly autumn morning with the handsome Joey at his side, seeing Monica Geller hadn’t been as much of an issue for him. Chandler had sauntered in as usual, Joey grinning by his side before he realized that Monica was there. Then she caught his eye, sitting on the soft pink couch where he and Joey usually cuddled, clutching a cup of coffee, her long, dark hair spilling over a maroon sweater. Chandler matched her glare,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mon,” he began, approaching her casually, Joey followed, his expression neutral. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chandler,” she began, then seeing Joey, she almost winced, her face going bright red,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- um Chandler who’s- um who is…” Chandler grinned childishly, he wanted to gloat over his victory, celebrate that he was with this gorgeous man,</p><p> </p><p>“Joey, meet Monica, Monica, meet my boyfriend,” Monica was taking a sip of coffee as he spoke and looked like she was choking at the word ‘boyfriend’. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not smoking anymore then?” she asked, her voice unnaturally curt. Ross who was in his usual armchair shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose in apparent exasperation, Joey grinned at him. </p><p>“No I’m still smoking, it just turns out that it is not in fact a crime punishable by death. And uh,” Chandler smiled widely, wrapping an arm around Joey’s shoulders, </p><p> </p><p>“Joey here doesn’t mind!” Monica frowned, her brows furrowed, </p><p> </p><p>“Chandler, I’m sure he minds, he cares about you after all!” Monica exclaimed, she looked to Joey imploringly,</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ve been too sweet to say anything honey, now's your chance!” she said. Joey looked at Chandler, who was smiling sarcastically, an almost pitying expression on his face, and then at Monica, her eyes innocent and her face still colored.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Chandler on this one-” he began, “I feel like he’s a grown man and he can do what he wants,” Chandler’s blue eyes looked almost manic as he stared down at Monica,</p><p> </p><p>“So you can go back to your smoke free kitchen, in your nice smelling house and you can suck it!” he taunted. Monica gazed at Joey, a her expression pained,</p><p> </p><p>“Chandler, listen, no matter how funny you are, I know there’s something still wrong, I’m leaving now, so please, find someone who cares about you.” Monica picked up her jacket, and swinging it over her shoulder, left. Chandler was ready to gloat over his verbal victory and yet, it didn’t feel much like he had won, he sat down on the huge pink couch, and felt Joey’s strong arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ex, right?” he murmured, pressing his lips to Chandler's ear, Chandler sighed, nodding. Joey grinned mischievously, </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, babe, tonight I’m gonna make you feel better than she ever could ok?” Ross cleared his throat loudly.</p><p>***</p><p>“So this Joey guy, he seems familiar to me!” it was Phoebe, curled up beside Monica’s coffee table, Ross and Rachel on the couch listening to her,</p><p>“I don’t know about that Pheebs,” Ross began, “but I really like him, and Chandler seems so happy!” Rachel nodded in agreement,</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are right, he does seem a lot better lately, I mean, it’s about time!” she remarked, Monica let out a deep sigh, tearing herself away from her almost perpetual occupation of cooking, she came to stand behind Ross.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen guys, I don’t really think that this guy is so um, good for him.” she said, Phoebe shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Is that just because he doesn’t hate Chandlers smoking?” she asked. Monica sighed again,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an addiction Phoebe, it’s like drugs, I don’t know how anyone is comfortable dating somebody with an addiction- I just-” Monica let out yet another sigh as she finished. Ross turned his head to look her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mon, I know you guys had a messy breakup but that was six years ago, I think he can love who he loves now,” he replied. Monica nodded, pursing her lips,</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know but no matter how much he hates me, he was my finance once, I can’t stop caring about him.” he admitted, Rachel reached up to touch Monica’s arm,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey…” she murmured, Monica shook her head,</p><p>“No, I don’t need pity, I only met him once after all, but I can’t shake the feeling that they're almost- too perfect you know!” </p><p>***</p><p>They kept seeing each other, or rather, Chandler kept hiring him. His friends were impressed, they had good sex and nobody tried to stop Chandler from smoking, it was just like Monica but better. At least, that was what Chandler told himself. Deep down he knew that what he had with an escort could never lick the feet of what he’d had with Monica, but it was nice to pretend. </p><p>Joey was good at pretending, and yet every night when he left Chandler, his heart felt like it was about to burst. He would stare into Chandler’s blue eyes and pretend nothing was wrong. But somewhere inside, every night, something would snap. But he had to remain professional, he was an escort and Chandler was nothing but his client. And sometimes, as their time together wore on, Joey learned to pretend, it was nice to imagine that someday, in some distant future, him and Chandler would meet under different circumstances and maybe just maybe they’d have something more than their imaginations. But for now, things were going to be that way. </p><p>For both of them, it was something magical. Of course it was too good to last. </p><p>***</p><p>Phoebe had been eyeing Joey all afternoon. Her presence didn’t usually make him so uneasy, but this time, he found himself relieved when she left for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Then he just- up and left,” Rachel finished, giggling as she did so. Chandler grinned in response,</p><p> </p><p>“You know, like someone who got beaten with hairbrushes as a kid would!” he remarked, Rachel almost gagged on her coffee,</p><p>“My god Chandler, I never thought of that!” she laughed, Chandler bobbed his head in response,</p><p>“Someone who got beaten as a kid; funny,” <br/>Ross patted a now evidently distressed Rachel on the shoulder to comfort her,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make jokes then Chandler, not if you don’t want people to laugh at them,” he mumbled. Joey squeezed Chandler’s hand, he had been silent up until now but he wasn’t going to let someone else scold his boyfriend- err client.</p><p>“Yeah Chan, people don’t laugh at your jokes anyways, don’t encourage them to do it less,” that statement earned a, </p><p>“Whoa” from Ross and a scorching glare from Chandler, so Joey took it as a success. Suddenly, Phoebe’s voice broke in as if from nowhere</p><p>“So Joseph, I take it that being an escort must not have taken off for you?” Chandler froze, Ross and Rachel’s gazes locked on an equally still Joey. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… that,” Joey said with a nervous chuckle, his eyes flickering,</p><p>“Didn’t end up um- working out,” he was bad under pressure, obviously sweating.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, what is your job Joey?” Phoebe questioned, “And why Joey, have you never told us what it is?” Joey chuckled nervously again, but before he could begin, Chandler was speaking,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he’s my escort, and goddammit I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with him, and oh- god I’ve got to leave,” and before anyone could say a word, as if up in smoke, Chandler was gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Hell smelled like a hospital, or maybe he was in a hospital? Chandler didn’t really know until he heard a soft voice,</p><p>“Mr. Bing, are we awake?” Chandler struggled to roll over, and came to the realization that there was an IV in his arm, he frowned at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh debatable,” he replied. The nurse didn’t laugh,</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you feel? Are you ready to talk to a psychiatrist or see guests?” she asked, Chandler’s heart skipped a beat at ‘guests’ who would be here to see him, his mother? A gloating Monica, he knew that Ross Rachel and Phoebe would be far from pleased with him for hiring an escort. Maybe they’d already tossed out his number, maybe they were in Monica’s kitchen right now, talking about how much they hated him. He was suddenly aching for a cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ready for a psychiatrist-” but before Chandler could bring himself to say ‘or’ the nurse was nodding and smiling. </p><p>“You do have a few friends out there, they’ve been waiting all night,” she informed him. Chandler sighed, so his mother and Monica were here, fantastic. That was when the door swung open and in stepped Phoebe, Ross and Rachel. Chandler’s heart felt close to breaking, these friends had stuck with him through thick and thin and here they were, even after everything he’d done, after he’d lied to them. Phoebe was crying,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god Chandler!” she wailed, wrapping her arms around his thin shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>“You alive I can’t believe- all night they were telling us-” she broke off into sobs. Rachel smiled sadly,</p><p> </p><p>“All night honey, they told us you wouldn’t make it,” she stated, her eyes brimming with relief. </p><p> </p><p>“They said you did it on purpose,” said Ross, who was dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve,</p><p> </p><p>“We know that isn’t true thought right, we’re not mad at you for being on drugs sweetie we understand- we just don’t know-!” but Chandler cut the emphatic Rachel off, in a cold, hard tone,</p><p> </p><p>“Why I’d want to kill myself. Have you guys ever considered that it might be because the one thing I wanted- a loving relationship- I could never get! When Phoebe told you guys Joey was an escort it all fell apart- I knew I had nothing left. I keep a lethal dose of heroin in my apartment. I tried to kill myself.” he finished. Phoebe stood from where she’d been resting her arms on the bedside. Horrified she backed away from Chandler,</p><p>“Oh god I can’t believe it! This was all my fault I-” Yet again, Chandler took over her statement.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Pheebs, it was my fault, I- I thought that you guys would hate me, despise me even, but here you guys are, I understand now, but I need my closure with one more person…” Rachel gestured to the door, </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he’s here to see you,” almost the second the three of Chandler’s friends had filed out, Joey burst in, his face was blotchy white and red, his eyes puffy, and he was clutching a huge bouquet of flowers. He looked like the most beautiful man in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Chandler- you're alive- listen I-” Joey gulped, slipping the bouquet into the vase beside Chandler’s bed, </p><p> </p><p>“I love you!” </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if it's too depressing- a lot of people say my writing is so I'll understand. I'd love feedback so I won't begrudge even a critical comment!</p><p>Edit: Changed the formatting, hope it's an improvement!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>